Échale valor
by Inazumasonic
Summary: ¿Será capaz de decirle lo que siente? *mal summary...pero muy malo ...lo cambiaré -.- *


El sol empezaba a ocultarse y los rayos de éste eran cada vez más tenues. El cielo parecía una pintura con pincelas rojas y naranjas. Un joven de 17 años, de pelo castaño y ojos azules entrenaba intensamente, lo necesitaba, tenía que distraerse como fuera pero le era casi imposible...Cada vez que miraba el sol recordaba su sonrisa, que era igual de radiante que éste, cada vez que soplaba el viento imaginaba su pelo mecido por el aire. Quería estar con ella, pero vivían en ciudades distintas, cada día maldecía a la distancia que los separaba. Sacudió las cabeza y centro toda su atención en el balón. Una gran máquina le lanzaba balones muy seguidamente y con mucha fuerza, casi no le daba tiempo a atrapar un balón cuando el gran artefacto ya estaba disparando otro. Secó el sudor de su frente y se dispuso a seguir parando balones, pero se quedó totalmente paralizado al verla ¿De verdad era ella? ¿De verdad estaba allí, justo ahora, o es que acaso su cerebro le estaba pasando una mala jugada? Ella le sonrió, él, en cambio, seguía totalmente perplejo.

-¿Ha...Haruna?- susurró aún sin creérselo-

-Hola, Tachimukai. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos- saludó alegre y se acercó- ¿Qué tal estás?

-¡Pues sorprendido! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó casi sin parpadear mientras la miraba aún sorprendido-

-¿Qué pasa, es qué no te alegras de verme eh?- dijo en forma de broma mientras fingía estar molesta-

-¿Eh? Cla...Claro que me alegro de verte...sólo es que...como vives en otra ciudad y no has avisado que venías...-tartamudeó nervioso. Ella sonrió-

-Mi padre tenía asuntos de trabajos aquí y le insistí para que me trajera con él.

-¿Por qué querías venir?- preguntó curioso-

-Es que...-se ruborizó un poco- Tenía ganas de verte...hace tanto que no nos vemos- el joven portero se sonrojó al igual que su amiga-

-Yo...Yo también tenía ganas de verte- comentó nervioso y aún con su mejillas coloreadas-

-Y bueno...– dijo mirando hacía la máquina que minutos antes había disparado balones- ¿Has creado alguna técnica nueva o algo por el estilo?

-No, aún no...Me está costando mucho trabajo crear una nueva...-dijo también posando su mirada en la máquina-

-Necesitas al equipo de ayuda de entrenamientos. Gracias a nosotros conseguiste dominar la Mano Diabólica-le guiñó el ojo y el joven empezó a reír-

-Jajaja Tienes razón- afirmó mientras recordaba aquellos días donde sus amigos entrenaron junto a él casi sin descanso para ayudarle a mejorar- Que recuerdos...-susurró con aire de nostalgia-

-Sí...- dijo en el mismo tono- Bien, pues ya sabes.¡A entrenar!- exclamó contenta mientras ponía la mano sobre hombro del chico, aunque éste hizo una mueca de dolor y ella apartó la mano rápidamente-¡Uy! Lo siento...¿Estás bien?

-Tranquila, no es nada...

-¿Te has hecho daño en el hombro?

-No...

-¿En serio?- preguntó con aire acusador-

-Bueno...esto...-divagó por unos segundos- Antes...me he lanzado a atrapar un balón y he caído de mala manera. Pero no te preocupes, no ha sido grave...-Haruna, no muy convencida de eso, tiro del cuello de la camisa del chico hacía abajo para poder verle el hombro- ¡Pero! ¿Qué haces?- exclamó alterado y sonrojado-

-Confirmar mis sospechas-contestó seria. El chico tenía el hombro muy hinchado y de color rojo-Con qué no era nada grave eh...- lo miró de reojo y Tachimukai soltó una risa nerviosa mientras una gotita de sudor caía por su sien-

-Esto...yo...

-Ven, vamos a curarte ahora mismo- dijo mientras cogía la mano contraría del chico y tiraba de ella para que lo siguiera-

-¿Pero con qué me vas a curar? - preguntó confuso – Aquí no hay vendas ni nada de eso...

-Tranquilo, vengo preparada- sonrió segura. Lo condujo hasta el lugar donde ella apareció de repente y ¡sorpresa! Había un botiquín ahí escondido-

-Pe...Pero...¿y esto?- preguntó confuso mientras señalaba el objeto-

-Cuando iba a venir a verte supuse que estarías entrenando y que te habrías echo daño- cogió el botiquín- Por eso lo traje.

-¿Por qué pensaste que me habría echo daño?

-¡Porque eres muy bruto entrenando!- le reprochó enfadada. El portero rió avergonzado- Venga quitate la camisa- le ordenó-

-¡Qué!- gritó alarmado y sonrojado- ¡Por...Por qué!

-Pero hombre...¿Cómo sino te voy a echar la pomada en el hombro?-dijo mientras sacaba todo lo necesario del botiquín-

-¡Ah!...Claro...Para eso...-soltó una risita nerviosa y se quitó la camisa mientras sus mejillas se volvían a colorear de nuevo. Haruna le echó con cuidado la pomada y luego lo vendo-

-¡Ya está! ¡Curado!- dijo sonriente-

-Mu...Muchas gracias- volvió a ponerse la camisa de nuevo-

-De nada- le envió una sonrisa cordial y él la devolvió. Se fijaron en el cielo cuyo color había cambiado, lo que significaba que al sol le quedaba poco tiempo para seguir alumbrando aquel lugar-Se ha hecho tarde...debo volver o mi padre se enfadará- comentó desanimada-

-Esto...Haruna...¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?-

-Un par de días ¿por?

-¿Tú...has...visto...la ciudad?- tartamudeó nervioso mientras jugaba con sus propias manos-

-No, no he podido...Pero me gustaría verla

-Esto...¿Quieres..quieres...que yo...yo te ...la enseñe...mañana?-dijo nervioso a más no poder-

-¿En serio?...¡Me encantaría!- exclamó emocionada-

-Ge...¡Genial! - dijo igual de contento- ¿Quedamos mañana a las...10...aquí?

-Me parece bien – empezó a andar- Me tengo que ir. Mañana nos vemos

-Sí...Hasta mañana- dijo despidiéndose con la mano-

Se quedó mirando en la dirección por donde la chica se había marchado aunque ya no pudiera divisarla. Sentía tantas emociones dentro de él en esos instantes: impaciencia por el día de mañana, nerviosismo, felicidad, miedo...Mañana iban a estar los dos solos, había esperado tanto tiempo el poder pasar un rato con ella a solas, sin jugadores entrenando alrededor o Kidos amenazando a todo chico que se atreviera a coquetear con su hermana. Quizás seria la mejor oportunidad que tendría en su vida de confesarle lo que sentía, aunque con lo tímido y nervioso que era se acabaría haciendo un lió con sus propias palabras. Echo un último vistazo a el camino por donde Haruna se había ido y luego se marchó...Mañana sería un bonito día.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO**

**Yyyyyyyy otra historia remasterizada -.-, está también la subí hace muuuucho tiempo en el ****Forodragonballz/ Inazuma Eleven...No recuerdo si fue por un San Valentín o porque me apetecía -.-U...Bueno, la cuestión es que hacía mucho tiempo que quería escribir una historia sobre estos dos así que decidí remasterizar ésta. Este Fic solo constaba de este capitulo peeeeeeero, según lo que ustedes opinen, la continuaré o no *****cambió a voz dramática y seria * Os lo dejo en sus manos -_- *voz normal * Bueno, espero que os haya gustado ^^**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen.**


End file.
